


Something unfinished and undone

by Cocoheart



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Crazy Asriel, Creepy house, Cute, Dont be upset about the mutiple AUs its not a normal story. They hop around places for heck sake, Dont subscribe or i will never write again, Forgot underswap again, Gerson is an angry kiddo, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Ice wolf (undertale, Kid Gerson, Mystery, No seriously this whole place is freaking me out, OOC on purpose, Other, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans might be dead, Will be cute in the next chapters, haunted forest, im not telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: Alone in the multiverse, a god is bored of his life. So he collects an army, a cult, and a community that worships him. Problem is, his powers can’t help his charisma get any better.(Asriel goes around and saves kids, starting a poorly run orphanage.)(Will update!)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The characters here are Papyrus, Claire, Asriel, Hex a kid you've never met before, Gerson from someplace or whatever, Ice wolf kid that still needs a real name, and his parents, Uno and Alphys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel beats up Undyne to save a random kid.

Asriel hums to himself as he walks along the strange, darker, and more twisted version of Waterfall.

He felt no fear of the inhabitants. Being a God, walking among mortal men would never get tiring.

He would have to teach them all a lesson soon enough. He stopped, snapped his fingers, and a paper appeared in his hands.

Timeline #48762-001  
Human rules snowden. Uninhabited. Toriel exists.  
Asgore rules underground

He looked down at the little burnt paper, and kept walking. It was so relaxing, in it's own strange way, his boots echoing through the caves.

As he neared the village, he became quiet and walked quicker into the little hamlet. He searched for the right house, and hoped his informants were correct. Then he heard the screaming. 

"Well, if it ain't him, it better be someone else." He mumbled as he went to see the commotion.

A blue fish monster raised her fist and punched the small skeleton kid in his jaw. His blood spills the ground, staining the black soil wine red.]. Asriel tutted to himself. "This won't do at all." He summoned a pan, walked over, and punched the abuser. HARD. The blue fish lady stumbled and fell. She didn't get up.

Then he quickly put [Asriel kneels and puts] his hand over the half dead kid, and uses a sleeping spell. He grinned at his handy work. Then he whistled, and a human woman with brown hair in battle armour appeared. "Get the small one. Cut off that one's..hmm, left arm. I want to battle her later if she can outwit me."

The woman nodded, and got to work eagerly. She heated a knife with her magic and cuts the arm in two. 

Then they were off. Done with this world.


	2. 24 hours before the prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an hour before Asriel shows up. I was learning about foreshadowing, so I thought, "eh okay. good plan."

“Yo! Kid!” The door was almost crushed as Undyne stomped on it.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Get out here!” Papyrus had woken up twenty minutes before and went outside. The dark blue caves felt claustrophobic, the jewels shined like stars. It was very dark, but he was used to this after a few years here. The sound of rushing waterfalls echoed through the rocks.

“You're doing well, punk. Go make breakfast. Omelets.”

“Yes ma’am!” and ran to the back porch of his owners' house, running past her. He went through the unlocked porch door, changing his boots for simple shoes.  
Inside her house, the lights were on low. Undyne preferred it that way. He went to the kitchen and started pulling out supplies for breakfast. He always made food, every lunch, dinner, and supper. 

Undyne was always strong and healthy! She wanted her slaves to be like her. Because of all the good food, she was captain of the royal guard. Paps wanted a job like hers, but then some unfortunate things happened. He huffed. That was life for him.

He looked down at the ankle metal bracelet glowing neon blue. If he tried to escape, he would be paralyzed  
And worst monsters would find him. He felt the other metal bracelet on his left arm, glowing the same blue.  
Plus they counted as trackers. He tried to ignore it and went on with working, but he couldn’t take his mind off of it.

If he was good, Undyne would let him train! And not be cruel. He tried to make her pleased, and he had been doing well for a week.

He began to think about his brother as he cooked. Did his brother miss him? Since he hadn’t been spotted since all the Snowden monsters left and the whole area was sealed off. He thought about the human invader that showed up and took over that area. What was their name? Why did they show up here? Who were they? All he remembered was the smell of smoke and dust….

“Hey, kid. Ya done yet?” Pap turned to see his grandpa, aka the maid of the house, standing there frowning at him. He was very tall, scarred on his face, and instead of having pale white bones, they were an unhealthy gray. He was wearing old brown rags and was glinting. With his bad eyes and no glasses, he couldn’t see well.

“In a minute! Please wait!” He began to rush the omelets, being scared his grandpa would do something rash.  
And he did. “Shut up and give me one. I’m owed one after all! I raised your brats from birth. And sold me, the rotten bastard.” He looked up at the lights. “I trained him too well…”

“Uh...no, grandpa!” He backed away from the hot oven as his grandpa picked up one omelet and ate it. “So good...yes…”

“What is going on here!?”

Undyne summoned her gravity magic and pushed grandpa to the ground. “Nothing at all!”  
Unfortunately, Undyne seemed to think otherwise. “If my slaves think they can eat before me-!”

“Because I’m older than you, hag!” 

Papyrus shrank away, knowing where this was going. He turned off the stove and watched the chaos unfold. Grandpa's magic was dampened, but they both fought each other, making a terrible mess in the whole house. Undyne switched the lights off. 

It was over in a few seconds. No one screamed.

“Shut up old man. I’m going to punish you for your stupid mistake!”  
Papyrus stayed quiet, then saw Undyne's eyes on him.

“And you!”

If he died now, he wouldn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this feels like filler or the upcoming chapters have the same info, there's a reason. This whole chapter was an afterthought to foreshadow a bunch of stuff, but I'm worried that it sounds boring, or just adds the same ideas as the next chapters ahead.
> 
> I'm not a very well organized writer, so if you re-read something or see a grammar problem, please tell me! Thank you so much!


	3. The house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this page sounds wayyy more realistic then the first draft!

Papyrus wakes up in an unfamiliar spot, feeling warm. There was a blanket over him, and he found himself lying on a couch. I shouldn't be here! Undyne will kill me.

He glances around in fear. He notices a leg over the armrest of an office chair, swaying back and forth. He sits up and his bones rattle from fear. The chair swivels unexpectedly, and in front of him is a tall bipedal goat wearing dark pink robes.

"Oh, welcome back to the living dear."

Papyrus screams. He wishes that his step-mother was here...he couldn't remember why can't he remember what happened?!

Asriel took a deep breath. "You're not in trouble. I saved you. You're safe."

The goat calmly watched him. When Papyrus finally stopped panicking, He noticed this monster wore a lazy smile on him and had warm green eyes. His horns had a steel blue tint, and his fluffy fur was fully white.

Papyrus was very suspicious about this whole thing.

"W-w-where a-am I?" It was hard to speak. The walls of the room are logs, there are four lamps in each corner, and Papyrus was sitting on a small couch with a pink blanket. Was he in a cabin?

"Here. Drink some water." The well-dressed goat snapped his fingers, and a tray of food and water was on the table beside him. I invited you into my glorious home, therefore, you must eat something! I insist it’s only good guest manners."

He swivelled in his chair and smiled.

Papyrus didn't smile back, as he was shovelling food in his face.

"It's...hold on, you're going to love this…you’re in another dimension. Another timeline. Mirror dimension. But it's all mine, built for me."

He has said things to the other experiments that made them mad, so he actually decided to be tactful for once.

"Huh? What?" Papyrus stared at him. Was this a joke? He looked around. “This, isn’t a joke right?”

“No. Why would it be? I saved you from slavery kid! You don’t have chains, and you don’t have to be a kitchen slave anymore.”

“How do you know about that?”

The goat snorted. “You smell like cooking. And Undyne boasted about you. Yes, I talked to her.” In truth, he never met her.

Papyrus blinked. “R-really? Me?”

“Yea, cause you were the best. But now your much safer. And it's a million percent more safe here then where you came from. You are protected here Papyrus."

He frowned at the new information, but kept quiet. He didn’t want to ask, so he stated the obvious.   
"Slaves don't have names."

"Fine, I'll start with my name. I'm Asriel and you can refer to me as such."

-

Asriel tried his best to not roll his eyes. God, the timelines are so linear. He couldn't stand the boring predictably of it all sometimes. 

-

"After you're done eating,you can have a shower or bath. Sounds good?" He said slowly and carefully.  
"Are you okay with humans? Claire will help you. Claire is very nice, she likes ponies, cats, books, Netfilx, all the best things!" He smiled at the unresponsive kid.  
"I don't know, just don't hurt me…" Papyrus mumbles.

Asriel shook his head. He wasn't going to torture the kid, it was too boring for that.  
"You're safe. I saved you from a life of cruelty."

He snapped his fingers and Claire showed up randomly. "Hi Claire! How are you today?" He signed to her "you're this kids new caretaker. Don't mess this up like last time."

Papyrus sinked further back into the bed, wondering what they were saying.

She blinked. "Oh, I'm great. Peachy!"

"Um, sir, can you give me a bath instead? I, uh, please?"  
The kid smiled up at Asriel with crooked teeth. 

"If it makes you feel safer. Come on, let's go." He stood up, and helped the kid up. Snapping his fingers, Claire dissolves. Noticing the scared look on the kids face, Asriel explained that she only teleported away, and was unharmed. Papyrus wanted to believe this strange monster.  
-

The bath went without a hitch. The kid didn't want to take off the clothes, but he convinced him (finally) to take them off, because the water was so warm.

Papyrus poked the water, sensing it was warm. "When I had baths it was only in very fast moving water."

"Yea, cause it had no sewers. And slower water meant death." Asriel nodded, understanding.  
Papyrus was quiet, looking away from Asriel and hunched over.

"This is a giant palace. Isn't that cool?"

"Yea."

"It's so nice here. You can have lots of friends, or books to read, and everything is free."

"Huh."

"I'm going outside for a minute. You'll be okay, right?"

"...yes.."

Asriel smiled and left the room. 

-(change POV)-  
He wanted to talk to someone, so he snapped his fingers and his secretary showed up.

"The new kid is attached to me! This is awful."  
I should get Claire to do this more.” He said to her.

His secretary, Uno, regarded him coldly. “I was working.” she wasn't in the mood for her employers mood swings.

“And I have to deal with the three others that are attached to me! Kids. Why do I save them, if they're just gonna be thankful anyway?"

“Because you're a narcissist. Can I go back to work?”

He frowned at her, but snapped his fingers. She disappeared. He sighed at himself, then stepped inside the bathroom to make sure the kid hadn't died.

-


	4. The kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet more people yAy

“This is the kitchen.” Papyrus stared at the giant room, so clean not a single speck of dust was seen. “I, uh, never have been in such a clean room.” He didn’t know what to think of it. 

“You know, most people prefer clean houses. Trust me, my parents always nagged me about it!”

Asriel walked towards a giant white box that Papyrus thought looked vaguely familiar. He suddenly realized why, because his old house had one.

“And this is a magic fridge. Just say the food you want and it'll appear inside. Pretty neat, huh?”

Asriel opened the fridge and suddenly milk, frosted flakes, and mousse was there. Preparing his brunch took a minute, Papyrus watching from off to the side. The people must have been truly crazy!

When Asriel re-opened the fridge to reveal fresh pancakes topped with whip cream, strawberries, powdered sugar and maple syrup, Papyrus gladly took it. He would gladly become crazy if he ate like a king!

He heard the older goat chuckle. "Trust me, you should eat at the table. Hope it's good."

Gladly he went to the table and sat down.

Papyrus didn't want to ask why his pancakes were hot, but he assumed it was magic.

“I’ve never had these. Not much of anything really.” He really hated spaghetti because it was always made with older ingredients. That or his grandfather couldn't cook. He shook his head and ate.  
Pancakes were awesome, he decided. Papyrus realized he didn’t know anything about food as he absently munched the meal in front of him.

“WHATS UP?!” 

Someone jumped into the kitchen, laughing violently. He is a huge goat person wearing a bright green t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He was holding something above his head- but Papyrus didn’t dare move, frozen in fear. 

This monster looked like the king…

“He’s here! The skeleton that can’t breathe! Yea!” A tiny happy shout followed him.

“What? Oh, god, he’s choking! What is wrong with you!”

Help help can’t breath going to-to die! AHHHHHH panic!

Papyrus realized the goat king was right, and put his hands on his neck. He barely registered Asriel snapping his fingers. It was getting dimmer, and someone was making awful noises

“Move, Kazo. Let me handle it.”

“Nah, I got this.”

He went quickly over, did the heimlich maneuver. He stopped choking. Asriel went over to the limp child and picked him up, checking for vitals.  
“See, he’d be fine. You don’t need to panic because I’m around!” Koza laughed at his joke, and no one responded to him.

“No, I need to panic because you're here.” Papyrus heard Asriel whisper, but he was trying to breathe normally again. The guy just shrugged painfully and left. "See ya later bros!"

"Who is...that...guy?"

Asriel shrugs. "Koza, or Asgoro. He's a seer." He whispered quietly.

“Well, are you okay?”

Papyrus blinked and gagged. “Lets not do that...ever again....” and blanched.

Asriel sighed. Papyrus wondered what he did wrong this time.

“Well, me and Gerry gotta go to play b-ball!. See ya!”

“What the hell, don’t you mean you're going to leave? Jesus.”

My grandfather would be ashamed. Papyrus thought shamefully. He remembers his older brother repeating that mantra. He shivered, but looked over to Asriel. He gave me weird...fridge food… but they seem to have so much food to share.

Asriel put him down, so that was nice.

“Hmm...I think you need your own room. It will be close to the kitchens, so you can’t get lost.” Asriel explained to the small skeleton, and Papyrus nodded. “Hmm…” the sheep man seemed confused, standing there, but Papyrus was too scared to say anything. 

He noticed the pantry, and opened it quietly. The back wall inched up, shocking the kid and jumping back in fear. “Oh, sorry. I control this place. It won’t hurt you, that wasn’t supposed to be there, I was fixing a problem. Don't even worry about it, my dude."

They stood in uncomfy silence. "Seriously, don't worry about it." He spoke forcefully.

"Well, Papyrus, we should get going. Do you want your own room?"

Papyrus nodded. " Yes please."

He holds Papyrus's hand and walked him to his room.


	5. His own bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has never had his own room! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm yes I good writer

He was in a high end and expensive looking room that is two rooms down from the kitchen. Only the best of the best in his castle! He thought proudly.

Gaping in awe, the kid stood there awkwardly.

"Well, it's all yours. Go on, I'll be leaving you shortly after you get settled." 

The kid listened intently but stared at the giant window. "Sir… is that the sun?"

Oh. Right. Asriel had forgotten about that, but he was trying to slip away unnoticed. “Sir, i-it's so beautiful.” He saw the kid step closer and he realized there was a balcony. Papyrus stepped onto the balcony and sat down on a patio chair, [staring at the sun].

Asriel stepped outside and sight. He walked to the kitchen, saw the clock, and walked out. 

He had to deal with a problem and then a party later in a nearby town. 

He walked deeper into the castle with many secrets, through the dark corridors that refuse to be bathed in light]. It was his house, he has to control it!


	6. The sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRAISE THE SUN
> 
> Solaire, best boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "underfell" pap is a bit different now

Papyrus woke up feeling refreshed but confused sitting on a patio. He was sitting on a large patio chair]. He recalls why he was on the patio, he was watching the rarest sight, the sun. Now, he watches the famed sunrise

"The surface, huh." He concluded it was amazing, despite the cold.

The dark forest stretched in every direction, the emerald green against the bright orange and blue. Gray mountains were far out in the distance, adding something amazing. There were so many colours he had never seen, the sounds of birds and strange creatures echoed back to him, and he was deeply enamoured by it all.

He watched the sun climb higher for an hour. He knew it was all so beautiful, and that's what he had been missing his whole life. 

In the underground, everything was dead, dying, or poisoned. And the few plants that had been trampled on were deadly or stubborn. "Nature is dangerous. It will kill you." He can't remember where he heard that.

He never appreciated it, because he never had been around it. Here, it seemed so peaceful. It was nice. And he had no intention of leaving this porch.

A few minutes later, he was looking at his hands. They were gray and chipped. It didn't look healthy.

A half-hour ticked by, and Papyrus soaked in the peaceful view slowly.A few wolves howled in the distance, but nothing particular happened as the sun climbed ever higher.

"Um, Papyrus? You've been here for a while. Are you hungry?"

He snapped out of the haze and blinked at Asriel. Did he let his guard down? He felt weak.

"Sure." 

He gingerly got up and stretched. Asriel yawned and left him alone. "Well, I have to leave you, beautiful forest. See you later." It was sombre, and he left. 

It wasn't hard to get back to the kitchen. Asriel sat there with a red bowl of chips, and he was about to leave the room.

"Do you want to join the rest of the family in the living room? It would be nice to meet the other kids. They are all nice and friendly. They love new people. It wouldn't be too hard to become their friend."

Papyrus thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I'll join you." He made his lunch using the magic fridge, then they were off.


	7. Popcorn for everyone

It wasn’t that far to the living room. Each hallway was different, one cement color and the other completely blue.

“The room is on the first floor.” They went down rather normal stairs but entered a school hallway. 

"Why is this place so weird?"

"Hmm? It takes information about the places everyone has been to before. It sometimes just grows..like a pretty crystal!"

Or a disgusting moss. Papyrus kept that to himself. "Yeah, I guess so." 

After the short hallway, he stopped at a door marked A1022 Mr. Campbell.

Papyrus thought about the small school he toured around, but his grandfather decided it was too boring for his incredibly smart kid. He didn't have many friends, only a few bunny monsters.  
The dog monster kids were always bullies, but most of them died when the human showed up. Most of them hadn't died from the invader, but from other monsters who wanted to survive. 

The sound of the door creaking open alerted him. Sounds of people laughing echoed out. "We're here Pap."

He brushed his clothes off and smiled at Asriel. He walked in and noticed the full couch and a loveseat. There was an open window and a small kitchen connected to the side.

They were laughing at the TV of some sort, and eating popcorn and chips. It was loud and everyone was smiling. It felt...unnatural to him. Still, he sneaked to the couch and awkwardly sat there.

They were laughing at a show called Little Britain apparently. He didn't get a lot of jokes.   
He suddenly noticed the three other kids there. Only two of them were laughing. The other one seemed indifferent, like most other kids Papyrus met.

One of the laughing kids was an ice wolf with a two-pack. He had black shorts on, and scary looking wolf eyes. He seemed happy, despite his one leg missing and the other being in a cast, but his fur was very shiny.

The one on the far left was a small black cat girl, wearing a light pink shirt. She had a large smile and was purring loudly. She had a bandage on her right eye, and all over her left hand. Her fur was torn in multiple places and faded blisters everywhere.

The shorter turtle sat back, beside a cloaked figure. He had dull yellow eyes. He was wearing a very faded camp green, almost fully white or grey on some scales. One horn was cut off. He looked solemn and nodded instead of laughing with the others.

Koza was there, being very excited about everything. He was the one laughing the most. 

He noticed the purple-blue fish lady wearing a doctor's lab coat, frowning and crossing her arms. She had dark red hair and orange eyes with lighter orange glasses.

He subconsciously became smaller, trying to have the couch consume him into it's 'fluffy cushion.. She looked nearly identical to his step-sister as she called herself. It scared him. 

"Don't be afraid of my secretary Uno. Or Alphys, the one in the cloak and is always followed by Gerson. They won't hurt you."

"Uh, okay." Papyrus didn't want to believe it. The captain of the royal guard was a sadist who wanted slaves. But she had blue scales and sharper teeth. This woman had dull teeth, lighter sky blue scales, and looked healthier. He tried to not look at her.

Asriel got up and asked the group if they wanted anything. Everyone was shouting, and the TV volume was turned down a peg.

"More popcorn please!"

"Smoothie for me!"

"Water."

"A bottle of maple syrup."

"Potato salad please."

Papyrus didn't want to say anything, huddled in the corner of his spot.  
Suddenly, someone was sitting beside him. "Hi! I noticed you were shy. The name’s Hex. I am allergic to cats. Isn't that weird?"

He blinked, confused. "I guess so. My name is Papyrus, call me Pap please."

"Sounds great. Wanna be friends? I love having friends." Her eyes sparkled. 

"Okay." Was it so easy to make a friend? He squirmed, hopelessly confused at what just happened.

"Don't freak out the newbie. This place is already confusing enough."

Hex looked to Claire in wonder. "Okay! I understand what you're feeling." She giggled to herself. "This whole place is so weird, isn't it? The walls move sometimes, you know. I've seen it-"

"Asriel was showing you his powers." She said, a little forcibly. The cat smirked like it was a joke. "Okay miss Claire. It was a really cool magic trick."

As she said that Asriel appeared with everything in hand. "Alright, be nice. A single file line please- Oh, or just take everything I own. No manners, I swear." He made a face, but he was joking.

Only the ice wolf thanked him.

Hex returned quickly with syrup in hand. "This place is pretty awesome. I don't need to do school or farm. I love fridges. Didn’t have them where I came from. They were too heavy, so they were not good for travellers like my family.

"Me too. I was sort of a traveller myself." He was sharing too much information. Undyne would be ashamed. 

"And what's going on here?"

I'm making my first friend other than killer bunnies that smoke weed.

He looked behind him and saw the turtle from before. "Say, I'm going to leave this show. You look bored, and Mettaton says to be...friendly...ugh…"

Hex seemed ecstatic, but Claire put a stop to it. "No, you shouldn't leave this room yet kiddos! It's not fun out there!"

Papyrus felt like doing something rebellious and started walking towards the door.

"Kiddo, don't you-"

But he was already running down the hallway, the two others following closely behind him. The turtle hopped up on his back, and it didn't feel that heavy. He was super excited and equally dreading the sprint. They climbed upstairs, and opened a door to find green grass, the smell of pine trees and a blazing sun shining.

They all stopped to take a breath.

"I can't even believe it! That was awesome. Let's never do that again."


	8. A small argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Claire fight a bit. It goes okay.

Asriel noticed the kids running from Claire, and snapped his fingers. He teleported both of them to a boring gray room. "What the hell was that?"

She looked really angry. Her fists trembled lightly. "The kids ran from me! I thought those brats- I mean kids would be too scared to do anything. You told me not to leave them alone!"

"You're not a good caretaker, are you? What did you say to them, hm?"

She hesitated. "I told them the house changing was a cool magic trick."

"Well, you did one thing right. God, even Helvetica could do better at this."  
She was flabbergasted at such a thought. Asriel almost felt wrong for thinking that.

"Sir!"

He ignored her. "Let’s see where the kids are, shall we? Oh, God, they got out. The palace let them escape. Don't punish them."

Asriel growled at her and snapped his fingers. He was left alone, just like always.


	9. The annoying puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pap has PTSD :(

The large golden palace was sheltered atop a hill, far from the forest because of the clearings surrounding the castle. tastefully placed in the middle of the clearings with a few benches placed farther away. A red barn was nearby.

“I’ve never been allowed outside. They warned me ‘bout it. Wonder why.” Gerson mumbled. The three of them walked on, but Papyrus looked back. The building didn’t look very tall, but the gold blinded him. He noticed the hundreds of windows and balconies and tried to find his. It would soon be impossible to.

He almost didn’t notice the triangle-shaped window move to the right. He jumped back in fear. “Oh god… that's no magic trick, its haunted…” 

“I’m telling you! Claire is flipping weird!” Hex shouted. 

Gerson nodded solemnly. “Don’t worry skele. Asriel says he sometimes doesn’t think, and the place subconsciously moves. It always goes back to, er, normal.”

Sure enough, when Papyrus looked back, the window was back in place. “That’s fucking weird.”

“No swearing!”

“Congrats, you can swear. It doesn’t mean… anything.” He frowned. “Come on, let’s go.”  
They all resumed walking.

“Let's go see the barn!” Hex screamed and bounded that way. They barreled down the hill, having fun for once.

-

“Has anyone actually seen a barn before?”

“There wasn’t any in the underground…”

“There weren’t any buildings over than forts.”

Hex laughed at them both. “I've seen some. They were all brown, rusted and ugly. This one is a beauty!”

She towards the closed door and zipped inside before they noticed. “What the hell…” Papyrus mumbled. “Is she always this crazy!?”

“Everyone's crazy here,” Gerson replied, sucking the fun out of everything. They backed away slowly. “Guys. it’s dark in here!” Something barks and he stiffens, ready to run.

“The barking thing is really fluffy! Come on strange little being-” something fell inside. “Huh? Come on, almost to the door!”

He had a bad feeling about this.

And then the barn was on fire. He heard the creaking of the wood, and screams filled the air. He was screaming, crying for help. With a burst of power, his arm was glowing, and he yanked Hex out. His arm was hurt. She was screaming, barking filled the air-

People were burning. Couldn’t help them.

Ash and dust everywhere. Groans from the old wood before it broke apart. Howls of burning monsters-

Laughter. A cruel human, laughing as the flames roared. Dust. Monsters watching. Who was screaming? Everyone. Everyone was screaming.

He stepped back. “Don’t hurt me don’t please don’t-”

“Dude. Calm down. Hex just smashed her head and survived a fire. She needs help.”

“I-I can’t! Oh god. Ohhhh god…” He fell and feebly tried to stand, but Gerson was at Hex’s side.

A barking dog ran out of the barn, and over to him and began to lick his face. That helped him calm down a bit. “Doggo, did you start the fire? Oh god…”

He was finally able to get up and limp over to Hex. “I killed her, didn’t I?”

Gerson snorted. “No, you didn’t. She'll be fine. Yeah.”

He looks at Hex's head and attempts to cast a healing spell. He's never done magic like this and he can feel in his heart he grows stronger as he's near the flames and the barn continues to burn. Papyrus gulps, but continues on, his power flooding through his chest to his hands. Green and brown tendrils are coaxed out of him, coating Hex's bloodied wound and he can see that it starts to clot."

Gerson picked her up. “I hope we’re not in trouble because of your stupidity.”

“We’ll be fine.” Papyrus didn’t believe himself.

All of them crawled back up the hill. This wasn’t going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever raised Pap should be ashamed!
> 
> Will Hex be okay?!?!??!?
> 
> What started the fire?!?!??!
> 
> Are the kids gonna be fine???


	10. The odd stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This random person hates Asriel and owns the annoying dog that showed up last chapter.

I stealthily got out of the tangled roots, flat on my face. “All according to plan,” I mumble to the grass.

I sensed something amiss, so I looked up. The sacred barn was on fire! “Boggo!” I say, almost shouting. I don’t want to be noticed by the palace, but my precious dog! 

"Asriel…. he's going to pay. Oh, I shouldn’t, both the king and the shaman made me promise…still. Bog. Boggo!” I shout. I see him going into the evil castle, in tow with some kids. My dog. With kids that shouldn’t exist.

“You bastard Asriel. This is why you’re supposed to stay dead!" I shake my fist in the direction of the palace. “Bog will come back to me. I told him about the curse and the evil zombie goat.” I hope so, anyways.

I think to myself, ‘No. You know so! Bog is loyal to me.’ 

“I’ll go back to the shaman. He will know what to do. I’ll be back tomorrow. Just you wait.”  
I nod, look at the ruined barn before wandering back into the woods and the village.


	11. Hex's recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Paps view

No one was in the living room. They started screaming to get anyone’s attention. When they came back, no one mentioned the dog.

Claire was sulking when she noticed the kids sobbing loudly. Papyrus wasn't quiet, but Gerson was silent.

"Kids, I know where the hospital room is. Come with me." They quickly walked, but it was close by.

When Asriel told Claire about his youth, this place was a holy temple.

No one called the castle that anymore, Claire thought bitterly.

"In here."

The room was dark and dangerous looking, and it wasn't a hospital room. "She's going to die."

"Uh, this way, sorry."

Another room, not the one they wanted.

"Asriel! One of your kids is dying!" She went to the door.

"Finally! Let's go!" They put Hex on the bed, and Claire got bandages, cleaned the wound and got ready to look at the damage. "Ungh…" Hex mumbled as hydrogen peroxide was put on.

"I hate this place…" Gerson whispered to himself.

"I-is she gonna be okay?"

“Yeah, I'm sure she’ll be fine. I've seen worse. Ever seen human spiders? This is nothing…” Claire mumbled to herself.

She took out an android phone and called someone. “Yeah, come quickly. Hmhm.” She shut it off and went back to looking after Hex. Papyrus stared off to the side. He vaguely remembered phones, but that wasn’t a brick!

Uno burst through the door, holding a medical bag. Papyrus started to panic but swallowed the fear. She was so scary, but she was wearing a lab coat, and Undyne loved her armour. She slept with it on.

He watched her go to Hex, take something out of her medical bag, and put it beside Hex rolled up her sleeve, got a needle, and poked her. She took the closed tube and put it in the poked part. The IV filled with green liquid was placed on a tall stick thing with wheels. She started taking other things and cleaned out the head wound.

Pap watched all of this, quietly. A short black-cloaked person walked in. Pap recognized her under the cloak because she had seen the dinosaur from Undyne’s house. But she was way darker yellow and wasn’t wearing glasses. Also, was that armour? He knew something weird was going on, but Alphys, the scientist? He was already in shock. 

“Is Hex gonna be okay?” Gerson asked. Yes please, I can’t talk…. Papyrus thought to himself. He spotted a chair and sat down, shaking like a leaf. “You okay kid?” The lizard was looking at him now. She didn’t wear glasses and had a worried expression on her face. “Oh, your from the timeline that Asgore rules, right? Asriel told us about you. Well, it’s okay. I-I understand, yea.”

“Yes, right. Asgore rules us to protect us from the invader human living in Snowdin. Wait, who rules you’re, uh?”

“Yea, the underground. Toriel does. It’s all swapped, I’m used to this fact, myself.” She shrugged, looking uncomfortable. 

“Oh-h, right. Asriel told me about that.” 

She didn’t want to mention that they watched that place like a movie, eating popcorn, and how his brother was being horribly tortured. But he did sell his brother and grandfather to slave labour and didn’t seem like the coolest guy. But the Frisk from that world was ambitious, and how she was close to leaving that alternate universe. That universe was an anomaly, and it was amazing to them.

Papyrus felt awkward, shuffling his feet around.

“Hey, guys, she’s beginning to heal. So What happened?”

No one said anything. The dog barked and ran around in a circle. “Well, the barn outside started to burn down…”

“Oh, the red one? Asriel might be upset. That was important to his past. And where is this dog from?”

The dog didn’t have a dog tag, but it was healthy, happy, and friendly toward strangers. “Well, I don’t know. Really! It was the barn when Hex went in.”

Uno just grunted. 

“Well. I-I think. That. Uno and I will leave now.” And they promptly left the room. Papyrus felt his awkwardness leave him.

“Claire, is she going to be-”

“Yes, yes, she is fine.”

“Uh, I heard a commotion. Is everything okay?” He turned, and a small blue wolf was shily peeking in. “Well, if you say so…” He slowly walked into the room, and the dog trotted overly happily and sniffed him. He patted the dog’s head and it rested comfy beside him. 

“Yeah, Hex will be fine, Frozen. She’s strong.” Gerson sat down on a chair next to Hex. “Oh, hi! I'm Pap, I haven't met you yet.” He didn’t know if he should move to greet him, so he stood there. “Hey, I’m Frozen.” He nodded to Pap, and the air felt lighter.

“Where do you come from? I’m from Alphy’s and Uno’s universe. They’re so nice to me, I’m like their kid...my family all died or lost their jobs… it was sad…”

“Well, I come from Earth prime where a long war was happening.” Gerson pointed to himself and grinned. “I’m a clone! I’m pretty cool!”

Papyrus just mumbled, “I moved to Waterfall….became a slave…” It wasn’t as cool as war, he thought. “You guys are so cool.”

Frozen just shrugged, and Gerson shook his head. “I’m going to stay here, look after Hex."

"I cant leave! I-I did this to her!"

Her son shrugged. "Kay."

Pap and Frozen took a seat, picking up a magazine that said natural geographic. "I like those stories." Frozen said, picking up a similar book. Gerson sat beside Hex, tapping his foot and staring at the ceiling.

"Do you guys know anyone here? How many people live here?"

"Hmm? A few actually. I've seen people talk to Asriel then leave. One of them had a sash filled with paint of something. They smiled at me. Another one had a hole in his head and was really tall!" Gerson monologues. "He talked to a human too. But none of them ever came back."

"No, I saw the paint guy a... few weeks ago." 

"Well. That's good to know." More suspects, or people to help him escape. "What do you know about Asriel?"

"He helped my moms and I from a dangerous evil. He called it the nightmare void."

"I almost died on the battlefield. Why did he save me? He didn't help my friend Grill…. but he told me he was already dead..." 

All three of them reflected quietly. "Maybe he had a bad childhood. Like us."

"Perhaps." Was all Gerson said.

The room felt smaller. The clock in the corner ticked by. Minutes clicked into an hour, then two, then three more...

Memories Papyrus didn’t want to remember, and stared at the light instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send constructive please.
> 
> Also, please tell me if it's too weird.
> 
> Thank you reader for reading...what ever this will become!


End file.
